


Своим путем

by Metcar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боль бывает разной, и лечить ее можно по-разному. Но проходит она далеко не всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своим путем

Пирс гладит его по щеке, задевает шершавыми пальцами губы, треплет волосы на макушке, будто бы он какой-то огромный пес, ласкающийся к хозяину. Он чуть не урчит от удовольствия, глядя, как Пирс улыбается, обхватывая его шею рукой и притягивая к себе – для невозможно нежного поцелуя, наверняка. Вокруг светло и спокойно – тихо, ни выстрелов, ни криков отчаяния, ни рыданий, ни стенаний зараженных. Ни-че-го. Он хочет остаться в этом ничего навсегда, и он тянется к своей единственной обители умиротворения, тянется, чтобы крепко-накрепко, словно в тисках, сжать в объятьях своего Пирса и никогда не отпускать. Но его руки проходят сквозь цель, ловят дымку и ничего больше. Он видит Пирса, все еще видит, но больше не чувствует. Пирс больше не улыбается, только смотрит на него исподлобья немного тоскливо и осуждающе, как только он умеет смотреть. Вдруг та самая рука, нежность касаний которой только что дарила незыблемый, казалось бы, покой, начинает чуть искрить, как закоротившая проводка. Совсем немного сначала и все сильнее с каждой секундой. Пирс не реагирует, просто продолжает смотреть. А его самого колотит, как при тридцатиградусном морозе, он отшатывается назад – насколько это вообще возможно в этом беспространственном месте. Смотрит ошалелыми от шока глазами на разбухающую руку, пытается зажмуриться, но все бес толку – между век будто напихали миллионы иголок. «Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, только не снова, я не смогу», - шепчет он как мантру, сам не зная, у кого он просит. Просит не заставлять его переживать это в миллионный раз, не заставлять смотреть на самый страшный кошмар в его жизни, пережитый единожды в жизни и приходящий к нему во снах почти каждую ночь.  
\- Крис, - шепчет Пирс сухими губами, - Крис…  
Он слышит его с трудом, все еще не в силах отвести взгляда от жуткой искрящейся штуки на месте руки Пирса. И тут его словно высасывают из этого ужаса, тянут за шкирку куда-то вверх, настойчиво и сильно, и он поддается. Все исчезает.  
\- Крис! – Джейк уже почти орет Крису в ухо, пытаясь перекрыть его то ли рычание, то ли хриплые стоны, то ли их слагаемое, чтобы разбудить мечущегося по кровати Редфилда.  
\- Блять, Крис, мать твою, просыпайся немедленно! – Джейк пихает его со всей дури в спину, сталкивая с кровати. «Ну, уж от такого грохота и в соседнем доме проснутся», - с ноткой самодовольства думает Джейк и нависает с кровати над Крисом, натыкаясь на его совершенно дурной взгляд.  
\- Угомонился?  
Крис поднимается, опираясь на протянутую руку, и Джейк ощущает всем телом, как он дрожит, словно маленький мальчик, увидевший первый в жизни страшный сон.  
\- Ложись давай, завтра задание, а перспектива уснуть под автоматными очередями мне не очень улыбается.  
Крис молча ложится рядом и как-то неуверенно притягивает Джейка к себе, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Он весь в холодном поту – у Джейка на спине очень чувствительная кожа, и это немного раздражает. Но раздражение меркнет, когда Джейку самому становится жутковато от возможных картинок из снов Редфилда, которые подкидывает ему воображение. Да, он видел хренову тучу всяких монстров, но ни разу никто из людей, которых он любил, которых знал, не превращался в одного из них прямо на его глазах. Он никогда уже и не узнает этого, скорей всего, поэтому ему просто страшно за Криса, ужасно страшно каждую долбанную ночь.  
\- Мне снился Пирс… - начинает, было, Крис.  
\- Какая неожиданность.  
\- Мне снилось…  
\- Мне не интересно! – рявкает Джейк, дергает плечом, якобы пытаясь вырваться из медвежьих объятий. Хотя они оба знают, что у него вряд ли получилось бы, даже если бы он пытался сделать это всерьез.  
\- Я не…  
\- И не надо передо мной оправдываться, я же не барышня.  
«Тебе не станет легче, если ты расскажешь мне, а я и так знаю, что тебе снится. Если ты будешь пересказывать мне каждый свой сон, ты просто будешь переживать это в дважды больше раз, как же ты не поймешь. Забудь об этом. Хотя бы на остаток ночи – забудь», - судорожно думает Джейк, все-таки придвигается ближе спиной к груди Криса, и устало прикрывает глаза.  
Крис вздыхает тяжело, ероша отросшие волосы у Джейка на затылке, и утыкается в них носом.  
\- Ты невыносим. Спокойной ночи тогда.  
***

Крис и сам не сможет точно сказать, когда это началось. Может быть, тогда, солнечным летним утром на кладбище, на которое он приходил каждый день и долго, безумно долго сидел на земле перед одной единственной могилой, к которой он вообще когда-либо приходил. Порой он даже начинал думать, что это самое место – два с половиной метра от серой могильной плиты с аккуратным очерченным «Пирс Ниванс, 1987 – 2013» - это место и есть его дом. Он разговаривал там вслух, шепотом, про себя, он говорил все, что приходило в голову. Он улыбался только там, сквозь слезы, да, но улыбался. Он понимал, что неправильно это – когда в окружении мертвых тебе лучше, чем в окружении живых. Но на самом деле, только то самое воющее внутри него, тоскливое и обреченное «Пирс Ниванс», выгравированное на его сердце, как на этой плите, заставляло его ощущать хоть что-то.  
Именно тогда, в один из этих бесконечных дней, он услышал сзади себя спокойный и уверенный голос. Голос человека, который прошел через ад, но никогда не признается в этом. У них у всех были такие голоса.  
\- Упиваешься своим горем, кэп?  
Да, этот голос Крис узнал бы из тысячей, миллионов, миллиардов - если столько вообще осталось на планете – голосов. Джейк Мюллер. Он подошел незаметно и неслышно, ни одна травинка не надломилась под давлением его туго зашнурованных берцев. Крис точно знал, что не надломилась – в такой тишине он услышал бы этот хруст и за пару десятков метров. Мюллер ведь наемный убийца, ему даже не нужно напрягаться, чтобы быть незаметным. Джейк Мюллер... «Апатичен, хладнокровен, беспринципен, склонен к агрессии, вспыльчив, одиночка. Убивать не любит, но умеет. Делает это мгновенно и тихо – не выносит резких звуков – криков боли, особенно. В команде не работает». Это Крис помнил из его досье. Глупо думать, что у Правительства нет на тебя ничего. Каким бы неуязвимым засранцем ты ни был, они все равно будут знать – взрываешь ли ты сейчас Белый Дом или нюхаешь цветочки где-нибудь на Окичоби. А еще Крис помнил, как Джейк держал его на мушке. Как он был близок – как никто другой – к тому, чтобы закончить это все. Одним движением пальца прекратить все нелепые потери, которые гнались за Редфилдом одна за одной. Крис тогда почти чувствовал, как пуля вылетает из холодного дула и вырывает рыхлую воронку ровно посередине его бестолкового лба. Как Джейк и делал – быстро и безболезненно. Просто – конец. Это был бы лучший выход, и кто знает, что сейчас было бы. Может, Пирс тогда изрешетил бы Джейка, словно манекен на полигоне. Отомстил бы за месть. И Пирс остался бы жив, а не совершил самую жуткую ошибку в своей жизни, спасая своего непутевого капитана. И, наверное, это он сейчас сидел бы на сухой земле за два с половиной метра от надгробной плиты, на которой было бы так же старательно вырезано «Крис Редфилд, 1973 – 2013».  
Крис не вздрогнул и не обернулся резко. Он вздохнул и нехотя поднял голову, тут же прищурившись одним глазом и прикрывшись рукой от яркого солнца. Те два года, что он не видел Джейка, в общем-то, никак его не изменили, только волосы стали чуть длиннее. А может, подсознание играло с ним злую шутку. Что-то вроде того, что когда видишь человека в наиболее адреналиновые и напряженные моменты своей жизни, его образ впечатывается тебе в мозг именно таким, какой он был тогда. И видя его новым, уже не замечаешь особых изменений. Может, и так.  
\- А ты чего здесь? – прошептал Крис. Чуть слышно, но с абсолютной уверенностью, что его услышат.  
Джейк кивнул головой куда-то в сторону, и Крис проводил взглядом его движение. Почти на другом конце кладбища Шерри стояла, опустив голову и теребя тонкими пальцами развевающийся на ветру подол легкого летнего платья. Это могила тоже была знакома Крису до боли. Хоть он и был там всего однажды.  
\- Леон?  
Джейк кивнул. Он не смотрел на него, буравил взглядом серость памятника на могиле Пирса. И его глаза... Глаза стали совсем другие. Крис делал пометки себе в голове. Не специально, нет, издержки профессии. Это уже не глаза того наполненного кипящей яростью паренька, который, рыча, требовал от Криса объяснений смерти своего отца. Больше нет. Они были все такие же ослепительно-голубые, но теперь это не было бурное океанское течение, сопротивление которому обречено на провал. Скорее, летнее небо, только что прояснившееся от грозовых туч и разогнавшее последние облака, невозмутимое и безразличное. Вот что это были за глаза. И как можно было не попасть в плен невероятной глубины, не загореться неистовым желанием знать, видеть, понимать, что у нее внутри. Как можно было не захотеть окунуться в это небо, бесконечное, как космос, и такое же холодное. Крис не знал, как это возможно.  
\- Шерри притащила меня сюда. Я… вообще… не большой любитель кладбищ, - вдруг заговорил Джейк, и Крису послышались какие-то жалостливые нотки в его голосе, словно он оправдывался в страшном проступке, - Шерри говорит, что часто тебя здесь видит…  
Джейк внезапно перевел взгляд на Криса и прежде, чем тот успел облечь немой вопрос в слова, продолжил, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
\- А ты ни разу не заметил ее. Ты вообще ничего не замечаешь.  
\- И ты решил заделаться моим психиатром? – неожиданно для самого себя оскалился Крис.  
Джейк приподнял вопросительно бровь и снова отвел взгляд.  
\- Просто чувствую в этом и свою вину, - Джейк усмехнулся, и это вышло так горько, что у Криса засосало под ложечкой. – Я знаю, что значит – терять любимых людей. Но ты должен смириться. Или заживо себя сожрать. Я тоскую по всем этим людям, - Джейк выразительно огляделся вокруг, словно собирая глазами в свою память каждую могилу, - не меньше, чем ты. Разница только в том, что я зализываю свои раны, а ты свои - ковыряешь солеными пальцами, - их глаза снова встретились. Джейк улыбнулся. Ободряюще. Краем губ. Крис и не думал, что он так умеет. И уж тем более он не знал, что это подействует на него так же, как действовала когда-то улыбка только одного человека.  
\- А ведь из нас двоих, ты – солдат, - добавил Джейк, все еще улыбаясь. Крису вдруг жутко захотелось укутаться в эту улыбку, как в самое теплое и уютное в мире одеяло. Но он только сдержано кивнул.  
Джейк опустил голову, прошептал что-то на непонятном языке, и, резко развернувшись, ушел так же неслышно, как пришел.  
Может быть, это началось через пару недель после этой «встречи старых друзей», когда вечером, только выйдя из душа, Крис поднял разрывающуюся трелями трубку, и на его грубое «Редфилд слушает» слегка охрипший голос ответил, что им обязательно нужно сегодня вместе выпить. Крис даже не успел ничего возразить, как раздался звонок в дверь. Он уже почти забыл этот звук и не сразу понял, что его вообще издает. Трубка рядом с его ухом уже раздражающе монотонно гудела, и он не мог ее убрать, потому что схватился обеими руками за полотенце и начал судорожно обматывать его вокруг бедер. Полотенце поддалось не сразу, а когда все же поддалось, образовало очень не аккуратную и очень короткую набедренную повязку, что-то вроде наряда изрядно потрепанного леопардом аборигена. Крис убрал, наконец, надоедливый телефон и открыл дверь.  
Стоящий на пороге Мюллер окинул его странным оценивающим взглядом и почему-то слишком довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Вот это видок! - присвистнул Джейк, делая шаг в квартиру Криса и словно случайно оттесняя его с дороги плечом.  
\- Э? – Крис изумленно проводил его глазами.  
\- Я про окно. А ты про что подумал? – Джейк выдал еще одну просто непозволительно сияющую улыбку и прошел дальше, сомом прилипая к огромному окну лофта Криса, - всем национальным героям такие квартирки выдают? Меня одного обделили?  
\- Ты же наемник… - немного притормаживая от шока, выдавил из себя Крис.  
\- Совести у тебя нет, - Джейк поцокал языком, - после всего, что я сделал для этого мира, мне все грехи должны быть отпущены.  
Мюллер еще с минуту просто таращился в стекло, а Крис таращился на Мюллера. А потом, не отходя от окна, Джейк начал стягивать с себя слегка влажное от уличной мороси пальто. Велюр сползал с него не охотно, словно не хотел терять тепло его тела. Крис удивленно заморгал, пытаясь будто отогнать какие-то галлюцинации. Джейк был тощий, как мокрый бездомный кот: острые плечи копьями торчали в разные стороны из-под лямок белоснежной майки, подтяжки, те самые, двухлетней давности, были на месте, но уже не облегали подтянутое, гибкое тело, а странно тоскливо болтались в воздухе там, где раньше под обтягивающей водолазкой играли напряженные мышцы. И в довершении всего - треугольники лопаток, трогательно стремящиеся сойтись в районе позвоночника при каждом движении Джейка. Крис чуть не разрыдался.  
\- Ты… похудел.  
Джейк хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от светящихся сквозь стекло огней ночного мегаполиса.  
\- Ага, а ты все такой же огромный. Из тебя когда-нибудь выкачивали кровь на протяжении полугода для всяких там экспериментов, потом давали немножко поскакать гордой ланью, а потом снова год выкачивали – но на этот раз, чтобы спасти человечество? Думаю, в этом все дело, тебе так не кажется? Удивляюсь, как я вообще не засох.  
Джейк наконец отошел от окна и плюхнулся на диван, поглядывая на Редфилда как-то искоса. Крис поморщился – весь его ковер уже был заляпан темными пятнами мокрой грязи от ботинок Мюллера.  
\- Может, предложишь мне уже что-нибудь? Выпить, там, например… Перекусить?  
\- Как ты вообще… - начал Крис, словно под гипнозом двигаясь в сторону холодильника.  
\- Узнал твой адрес? Номер телефона? Узнал, что ты сейчас дома? – Джейк улыбался так снисходительно, будто объяснял пятилетке правила сложения. – Моя подружка – агент национальной безопасности, забыл? Ух ты, холодненькое, - довольно прищурился Джейк, поймав кинутую ему банку пива, и она тут же зашкворчала как-то злобно, сопротивляясь тонким пальцам, открывающим ее. Крис, сам не зная, почему, внимательно следил за каждым движением, как будто впервые за два года увидел в мире что-то живое и настоящее. Что-то, что заставило его стряхнуть горестное оцепенение скорби, приклеившееся к нему, казалось бы, навечно огромной пиявкой. И вот теперь он словно жадно глотал воздух, которого не замечал. И ему стало страшно.  
Да, у Криса были отношения после Пирса. И не одни даже. Но дорожил ли он ими? Нет, нисколько. Женщины приходили в его жизнь и уходили из нее, не оставляя никакого следа в душе Криса. Они не забывали своих вещей, не ошибались номером, не натыкались случайно на него на улице. Все они – каждая – уставали от его задумчивой отрешенности и очевидности своей ненадобности. Уставали бороться за его внимание и обиженно убегали от него, поняв, что могила на кладбище ему дороже, чем они. Они не чувствовали его. Потому что никто из них не видел того, что видел он.  
А теперь он смотрел на Джейка и видел бесконечную силу. Этот болезненно-худой мальчишка, на двадцать лет младше него, прошедший и испытавший на своей шкуре ровно столько же, сколько он сам, оказался куда сильнее. Он перешагнул это все, переступил, как через обычный ночной кошмар, и теперь снова живет, и дышит, и улыбается. Крис не понимал, как ему это удалось, но безумно хотел научиться у него, узнать, как перестать доламывать в себе то, что уже надломлено, как собрать по кускам свой характер, свою жизнь, себя самого.  
И они пили и разговаривали всю ночь. Крис уже очень давно не разговаривал столько – с человеком. Они не касались тех самых тем. Тем, которые резали бы их души, как ножи мягкое масло. О той войне, которую они вели, о тех потерях, которые были, наверное, неизбежны, о тех поражениях, что они потерпели, о той победе, которую одержали, и о той цене, которой она была одержана. Нет, об этом незачем было говорить. Говорить нужно было о том, как они жили последние два года после всего этого, и о том, как они жили до этого. Когда Крис начал говорить о Пирсе, Джейк остановил его настойчивым «Не надо. Пусть это останется твоим», и Крис не стал. Потому что правда – не надо. Может быть, когда-нибудь и придет время, когда Крис по-настоящему почувствует нужным рассказать все кому-нибудь. Все о них с Пирсом. Начиная с первого мимолетного, но судьбоносного взгляда на полигоне, когда Крис впервые увидел свой новый отряд, и заканчивая последним криком отчаяния, вырвавшимся из его груди, но никем не услышанным, там, глубоко под водой, когда угас последний огонек надежды на то, что все снова будет хорошо. Но сейчас – не надо.  
Крис смеялся. Смеялся и улыбался так, как не делал этого уже пару лет. Юмор Джейка был чернее самой непроглядной полярной ночи, но Крис понимал, что по-другому и быть не может. Джейк лечил его. Сам зализывал его раны, потому что, наверное, понял, что Крис не умеет, что те самые соленые пальцы Криса, о которых он говорил тогда на кладбище, доковыряются когда-нибудь до сердца и вырвут его, как бесполезную опухоль. И, боже, как он был прав. Джейк был необыкновенным – вот что тогда понял Крис.  
Может быть, тогда все и началось, когда Джейк начал приходить к нему каждые выходные. Просто выпить, посмотреть какую-нибудь идиотскую комедию, поболтать ни о чем. А потом, через пару месяцев этих посиделок, Джейк появился на его пороге позже обычного, когда Крису начало уже казаться, что ждать его сегодня – бессмысленно, сжимая в руке горлышко бутылки янтарного переливающегося на свету виски.  
\- Повышаем уровень! – торжественно провозгласил он, вручил Крису бутылку и настойчиво пропихнулся в квартиру между косяком и Крисом, задев того обтянутым кожей куртки плечом. Крис судорожно втянул ноздрями воздух – его сознание наполнил запах мокрых волос, дождя, осени, одеколона. И Джейка. И тут случилось то, что должно было случиться, наверное, уже давно. И черта с два, если именно это не было целью всей этой натужно поскрипывающей машины их непонятных до того отношений. Черта с два, если никто из них не знал, что именно так все и будет. Не знал, что острые лопатки Джейка впечатаются в дверь одновременно с тем, как стекло бутылки с надрывным бьющимся звоном впечатается в пол. А Крис будет сжимать пальцами его предплечья, руки будут срываться с влажной кожанки, и Джейк сможет легко выкрутиться из этого захвата, если захочет. Но он не станет вырываться.  
Крис смотрел на его обветренные, покрасневшие и сухие губы, прямо на уровне его собственных, будто все еще колеблясь, но вдруг перевел взгляд на огромный, глубокий шрам, хребтом прорезающий впалую щеку. И коснулся самой его середины кончиком языка. Джейк со стоном выдохнул и закрыл глаза, упираясь затылком в холодный металл двери. Это было лучше, чем поцелуй. Откровеннее, интимнее, ближе. Крис продолжал водить губами по рельефу шрама, будто хотел запомнить каждую его впадинку и выступ, и Джейк мог только часто и беспомощно, как выброшенная на берег рыба, ловить ртом загустевший воздух. Крис сдернул с него куртку одним резким скользящим движением и безжалостно сдавил худые бедра. Он уткнулся носом во влажные – от дождя еще или уже от пота – волосы на виске Джейка и как-то отчаянно-горько зашептал ему в ухо, опаляя прерывистым дыханием:  
\- Что ты наделал, сукин сын? Я же не смогу уже остановиться. Я просто… Я не смогу, - Крис почти рычал уже, жадно надавливая широкой ладонью на поясницу Джейка под водолазкой и заставляя его прижиматься невозможно, сумасшедше близко.  
\- А я и не прошу, - чуть слышно ответил Джейк и, будто издеваясь, проверяя выдержку Криса на прочность, сжал зубами мочку его уха. Это был финиш. Ну, или старт, это уж как посмотреть.  
Джейк был просто дикий. Заниматься с ним сексом было все равно, что покорять Эверест. Он орал, кусался и царапался. Поначалу. А потом вдруг стал какой-то совершенно ручной, гибкий и ласкающийся. Всхлипывающий. Постанывающий. Но Крису одинаково сносило крышу в обоих случаях. Он держал руки Джейка над головой прижатыми к кровати сначала, но тот все равно умудрялся раздирать ногтями кожу – на костяшках Криса в основном – и впиваться острыми зубами ему в шею и плечи. Ему было больно, наверное, но он не просил остановиться, наоборот, его «Сильнее. Быстрее. Блять, господи, пожалуйста, Крис» убивали в Крисе остатки человеческого, оставляя только звериное – двигаться. И Крис двигался, толкался в обволакивающую, дурманящую, горячую, влажную и скользкую глубину. В его вязком беспамятстве осталось только «вперед и назад, вперед, чуть вверх, назад». И тут вдруг что-то случилось. Джейк затих, как-то просяще заскулил и вильнул бедрами. Крис остановился и, тяжело дыша, двинулся на пробу под тем же углом – Джейк хныкнул и выгнулся дугой. Крис отпустил его руки и выпрямился, толкнулся снова, туда же. Джейк не опустил руки, оставил их за головой, сжал пальцами простынь, шире раздвинул ноги и закрыл глаза – открылся, весь, полностью, гибкий, обжигающе жаркий, отдающий себя Крису без остатка. И Крис взял, что ему предложили, рыча и стискивая до синяков бедра, с пошлыми влажными шлепками, с бесстыдно умоляющими стонами, с непристойностями шепотом: «Я знаю, тебе нравится», «Да, вот так», «Охуеть…», и последним протяжным на выдохе «Кри-и-ис…».  
Джейк лечил его.  
И да, вполне возможно, что именно тогда все началось.  
А может, на самом деле, все началось, когда через полгода после очередной бурной ночи Крис заметил в кармане валяющихся на полу джинсов до боли знакомо поблескивающий кусочек металла и подобрал его, словно мертвую крысу. Крис тогда был уже снова в строю, вернулся из временного отстранения, чудом пройдя все повторные тесты на профпригодность – тут уж Джейк на славу постарался с промывкой его мозгов, по крайней мере, уж точно научил прятать всех своих скелетов в потайном шкафу с кодовым замком.  
\- Правительственный агент? Серьезно? – Крис скалой возвышался в дверном проеме спальни Джейка, потряхивая в воздухе найденным удостоверением.  
\- А? А… ты об этом… - Джейк сонно потянулся, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и оставаясь совершенно обнаженным. Он набрал в весе за эти полгода, почти вернув себе прежний облик, и теперь пытался как можно чаще демонстрировать Крису свое тело, зная, что тот чуть ли не слюни пускает при этом зрелище.  
Крис тряхнул головой, стараясь смотреть Джейку в глаза и только в глаза.  
\- Выпало, наверное, - пожал плечами Джейк.  
\- Не пизди. У тебя ничего просто так не выпадывает, - Крис начинал злиться, – если ты хотел показать мне это, значит, тебе есть, что сказать.  
\- Меня завербовали, - словно в оправдание выпалил Джейк, сел на кровати и пристально уставился прямо в лицо Крису, - Шерри, - добавил он, будто это все объясняло. – Да у меня и не было особо выбора – либо так, либо депортация.  
\- Ясно, агент. И какое у тебя сейчас задание? – Крис подозрительно прищурился, глядя, как плечи Джейка чуть дрогнули.  
Повисла такая густая в своем напряжении пауза, что от нее наверняка можно было отщипнуть кусок. Джейк не отвел взгляда – он никогда не отводил.  
\- Ты – мое задание.  
Через пару минут Крис сидел на кровати, злобно булькая матами и буквально излучая осязаемую злость, а Джейк стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, и обиженно потирал рассеченную губу.  
\- Приставили охрану! Как к какому-то складу! – рычал Крис и, сам не зная, зачем, рвал напряженными пальцами несчастную наволочку.  
\- Взрывоопасному складу, я бы сказал, - проворчал Джейк и чудом увернулся от летящей в него со скоростью болида подушки.  
\- Ну и, как давно? – немного успокоившись, спросил Крис, дернул Джейка за руку обратно в кровать, и тот опустился на мягкий матрас коленями.  
\- С тех пор, как тебя восстановили.  
\- Работаешь, - с раздражением уточнил Крис.  
\- Еще до того, как мы встретились на кладбище.  
У Криса перед глазами все потемнело от бешенства, а Джейк весь как-то подобрался, словно готовясь к новой атаке.  
\- Так что, может, я и раньше был твоим заданием? – прошипел сквозь зубы Редфилд, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Джейка и чуть наклонив голову.  
\- Возможно, - Джейк кивнул спокойно, его голос не дрогнул и не сорвался, и это чуть охладило разбушевавшийся в Крисе пожар гнева.  
\- Я здесь не из-за задания, Крис. По сути, я мог бы находиться с тобой рядом только пока ты сам на своих заданиях. Но, черт возьми, мне надоело ползать по крышам, подвалам и канализациям. Там крысы, пыль и жутко воняет. Вот я и решил тебе рассказать. Да, я должен присматривать за тобой. Но теперь, когда ты это знаешь, я надеялся, что смогу это делать, находясь в поле твоего зрения, а не издалека.  
\- Отлично, - буркнул Крис себе под нос, - и что ты будешь делать, если я не оправдаю ожиданий Правительства?  
\- Ничего. Я не буду тебя сдавать. Просто я подумал, что пусть лучше это буду я, чем кто-то другой. Потому что у тебя больше нет права на ошибку, капитан, - последнее слово Джейк уже мурлыкнул Крису в ухо, оказавшись у него за спиной и прижавшись к нему горячей кожей. – Они тебя уничтожат, если оступишься еще раз, - продолжал шептать Джейк, массируя напряженные плечи Криса и целуя подставленное горло, - и только я тебя прикрою.  
Это было дико и странно, против всех правил. Крис понимал, с кем связался, но теперь, когда он знал, кому точно может доверять, дышалось легче и свободнее. И бьющее в висок навылет ощущение правильности всего происходящего озарило его дальнейшую жизнь светом в конце туннеля. Больше не было никаких секретов, и у Криса снова появилось что терять, а значит – и за что бороться.  
Наверное, тогда это все по-настоящему и началось.  
***

Джейк лечил его. Весь этот год, что находился рядом, - лечил. Обволакивал его, словно самая лучшая обезболивающая мазь обволакивает свежую рану. Пытался проникнуть в каждый уголок его сознания, ненавязчиво, вроде бы, но в то же время будто крича: «Я здесь, я живой, теплый, и я с тобой, посмотри на меня». И Крис смотрел. И чувствовал. Снова. Это было необыкновенно – совершенно по-новому, по-другому. Но чувство дежавю не отпускало Криса ни на секунду. Словно все это уже было: это сладкое опьянение, забытье, когда не существует ничего на свете, кроме одного человека, когда ты не можешь насытиться им. О, как это все было ему знакомо. Он ощущал себя мерзким предателем порой, крысой, трусливо сбежавшей с тонущего корабля. Он закрывал лицо руками, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и дышал тяжело, отчаянно борясь с желанием заскулить, как побитый пес, в обреченной на провал попытке понять, что же правильно теперь, а что – нет, что ему делать и куда бежать, и надо ли бежать вообще. Это случалось довольно часто, особенно в первое время. И Джейк подходил к нему – как всегда не слышно, отнимал его руки от лица, опускался к нему на колени и льнул всем телом – горячим, живым, отдавая все свое тепло, позволяя почувствовать себя. Крис не мог сопротивляться этому жаркому мареву, тут же окутывающему его. Он прижимался губами к его шее, ловил дыханием суматошную пульсацию жизни чуть выше ключицы и упивался этой самой жизнью. Джейк выдыхал сбивчиво и путался пальцами в его волосах, послушно подавался вперед, ближе, когда Крис резко дергал его за бедра к себе. Крис гладил, мял и сдавливал гладкую кожу, оставляя на и так испещренном сеткой шрамов теле множество маленьких синяков – отпечатков пальцев. Следов своего преступления.  
Джейк уже не понимал, сходит ли он сам с ума или просто утонул в сумасшествии Криса. Но одно он знал точно – он не позволит Крису остаться во всем этом одному.  
А потом Криса восстановили. Джейк тут же набросился на начальство с просьбами дать ему задание по присмотру за Редфилдом. А он точно знал, что это задание будет кому-нибудь поручено – слишком уж часто и настойчиво Крис впадал в немилость Правительства своими промашками. Да и о его далеко не уставных отношениях с Нивансом не знали разве что на Аляске – доносов была целая куча, и камеры наблюдения никто не отменял, а эта парочка особой осторожностью не отличалась.  
Джейк шепотом чертыхнулся, размазал брошенный на асфальт окурок носком ботинка и, показав угрюмому громиле у дверей удостоверение, зашел в большое серое здание с неприметной табличкой «FOS» над входом.  
\- Мистер Мюллер?.. – девушка на ресепшене зачем-то приподнялась, увидев его.  
\- Назначено, - бросил Джейк коротко и прошел мимо прямо в длинный узкий коридор с выстроившимися ровной колонной одинаковыми дверями. У последней он остановился как вкопанный, и, выждав зачем-то несколько секунд, вошел внутрь.  
\- Без стука, мистер Вескер? – мужчина в кресле у окна посмотрел на него с неприятной улыбочкой.  
Джейк поморщился.  
\- Мюллер, если Вы не против. И да, оставьте хотя бы наглость моей привилегией.  
\- Как скажете. Присаживайтесь.  
Джейк проследил за движением руки в сторону маленького пыльного диванчика, на который смотреть было жалко, не то, чтобы садиться, и поморщился снова. Вот уж дудки.  
\- Я постою.  
Мужчина в кресле кивнул.  
\- Слышал, вы истово ратуете за поручение Вам задания по присмотру за Крисом Редфилдом. Отчего такое рвение?  
Джейк переступил с ноги на ногу, вздохнул глубоко и сосредоточился только на том, чтобы ни его голос, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул следующие десять секунд.  
\- Из всех агентов, имеющихся сейчас в штабе, я думаю, что знаю Редфилда лучше всех. Я сталкивался с ним в стрессовых ситуациях, примерно знаю, как он будет себя вести. К тому же, еще до его восстановления на службе, я установил с ним контакт и доверительные отношения. Я хочу доказать свою компетентность.  
\- Контакт... – задумчиво повторил мужчина и окинул Джейка безэмоциональным взглядом. Джейк сглотнул вязкий комок в горле и глянул на часы. Просто потому что ему нужно было посмотреть хоть куда-то.  
\- Редфилд убил Вашего отца.  
\- Я не знал своего отца.  
\- Но он от этого не перестает им быть.  
Джейк начинал закипать. Ему всегда с трудом удавалось контролировать свои эмоции, но сейчас… Сейчас совсем другое дело, ему просто нельзя было срываться.  
\- Мне. Все. Равно, – отчеканил Джейк и с уверенностью глянул прямо в бесцветные, ничего не выражающие глаза.  
\- Отлично, задание Ваше, - мужчина махнул в его сторону рукой, будто отгонял назойливую муху.  
\- Всего доброго, - кивнул Джейк, разворачиваясь к выходу.  
\- И, мистер Веск… Мюллер, - слова, произнесенные фальшиво-заботливым тоном, стеклом разбились о спину Джейка, - будьте осторожны. Удачи.  
***

И все идет хорошо. Уже очень долго – подозрительно долго – все идет хорошо. Не считая, конечно, временных припадков самобичевания Криса, но Джейк уже, в общем-то, смирился. Он знал, что нужно делать, когда Крис начинает погружаться в бездну своей депрессии. Нужно просто давать ему почувствовать, что он не один. Что есть человек, готовый забрать всю его боль и тоску. Впитать в себя, словно губка. Делов-то. Проще простого.  
Единственное, с чем Джейк не мог справиться – это сны. Пирс был в его снах, жил там, и никто не мог сдвинуть его с трона. Были ли это кошмары, когда Крис метался по постели и, как заведенный, выкрикивал хриплое: «Нет!», или что-то безумно, щемящее нежное с налетом несмываемой грусти, когда одинокая соленая слеза катилась по покрытой легкой щетиной щеке, и Джейк ловил ее губами, или же те жаркие, горячие сны, которые Джейк не любил больше всего, но на протяжении которых он не мог сдерживать какого-то дурного возбуждения, не мог заставить себя не любоваться постанывающим, хватающим ртом воздух Крисом, выгибающимся в отчаянной попытке коснуться того, что уже не будет материальным никогда. Пирс жил в его снах. Каждый раз, когда Крис закрывал глаза, он был с ним. Осознавать это было больно до разбитых об стену костяшек, до прокушенных губ. Но главное – не показывать этого Крису, не давать слабину при нем. Джейк заставил его поверить, что сможет выдернуть его из болота, так не резать же теперь брошенные канаты.  
После того, как Крис узнал, что «агент Мюллер» приставлен к нему в качестве надзирателя, на все задания они ходят вместе. У Криса новый отряд – боже, уже третий по счету, Джейк только надеется, что он не умудрится продолбать еще и этих ребят – и Джейк уже немного чувствует себя его частью. «Сомнительная честь, конечно», - усмехается он про себя.  
В основном, их отправляют зачищать остатки био-террористов, раскиданных по миру. Не такая уж трудная задача. Привычная, можно сказать. Но все равно – когда они вместе, Джейку спокойнее, легче. Он может быть уверен, что у Криса не будет срыва, а даже если и будет, Джейк сможет оказаться рядом, чтобы прикрыть. Они с блеском выполняют одно задание за другим, почти не напрягаясь, словно в шахматы с ребенком играют. А потом, сразу после каждой успешно завершенной миссии, пока отряд ждет транспорт, на котором можно убраться восвояси, находят первый попавшийся более менее изолированный закуток и трахаются, как сумасшедшие, в долбанном адреналиновом угаре. Не то, чтобы Джейку это было нужно, но Крис… У него так и было раньше. С Пирсом. Джейк знает. И до тех пор, пока это дает Крису хоть какую-то стабильность, Джейк будет позволять делать с собой все, что угодно. Даже если Крису приспичит разложить его прямо на поле боя, на глазах у своих бойцов и террористов, под свистящими в воздухе пулями и натужными взрывами гранат – на здоровье. У Джейка, наверное, совсем поехала крыша, но его это мало волнует.  
***

\- Приехали, кажется, - выдыхая сквозь зубы дым, оповещает Джейк и выкидывает из вертолета непогашенную сигарету, с интересом наблюдая траекторию ее полета.  
\- Сколько раз тебе говорил, не кури в вертолете, - Крис тоже смотрит на улетающий вниз окурок.  
\- А ты не ворчи, старикашка, - Джейк показывает ему язык, - удивляюсь, как тебя еще на пенсию не отправили.  
\- Нарываешься, - это, наверное, должно звучать зловеще и угрожающе, но с Джейком этот трюк никогда не прокатывал. Хотя Крис все еще старается.  
\- А то, - Джейк подмигивает ему и кивает в сторону свешивающихся из вертолета канатов и замерших возле них в ожидании команды солдат, - тебя, вроде, ждут.  
Спустившись на землю, Джейк отряхивается от поднятой вертолетом пыли и смешно морщится, когда она попадает ему в глаза.  
\- Что? – огрызается он на Криса, пристально его разглядывающего.  
\- Ничего.  
Крис разворачивает схему склада, который недавно превратился в базу террористов, подзывает к себе отряд. Джейк не смотрит на карту, он и так уже выучил ее наизусть. Его больше волнует, что то здание, которое там нарисовано, и то, которое он видит перед собой, не имеют между собой ничего общего.  
\- Э… Крис? Крис, ты бы осмотрелся для начала, - оглядываясь по сторонам, шепчет Джейк.  
Крис отрывается от объяснения плана действий и поднимает голову.  
\- Да оно же блядски огромное, - удивленно выдыхает он.  
\- Ты заметил? – сарктично хмыкает Джейк и переводит взгляд на схему, - а тут два ебанных помещения и три коридора!  
\- Без паники, - Крис шикает на него, как на расшумевшегося ребенка, сворачивает карту и отдает немую команду «За мной», переступая через поваленный решетчатый забор.  
До здания они доходят без помех, так же попадают и внутрь него. Хоть дверь и оказывается заперта, выломать протухшую от сырости деревяшку не составляет труда. Конечно, бесшумно сломать дверь – тоже нужно уметь, и Крис, слава Богу, умеет. В здании пусто. То есть, совсем пусто, а не в смысле отсутствия людей.  
\- Что же на этом «складе» хранят? Воздух, блин? – недоуменно шепчет Джейк, включая маленький фонарик, прицепленный сверху дула его «орла».  
\- Нам нужно разделиться, так будет быстрее, - говорит Крис, замечая в помещении еще две двери, - вы, двое, со мной, - он показывает пальцами на рядом стоящих солдат, и те кивают. – Остальные – с Джейком.  
Джейк закашливается.  
\- Какого… что еще за…  
\- Джейк, - Крис смотрит на него выразительно и мотает головой, - без возражений. Это приказ. Ты за главного. Стрелять только в крайнем случае, не надо наводить тут лишнюю движуху.  
Джейк смотрит на Криса, надеясь, что в этой кромешной темноте он, пусть хотя бы и не увидит, но почувствует всю силу его ненависти в данный момент. Что он там себе возомнил? Он здесь не для того, чтобы мочить отморозков – это работенка Криса и его щеночков. Как он сможет выполнять свое настоящее задание, когда они с Крисом разбегутся в противоположные стороны? Джейк кипел и булькал, пока солдаты, с которыми Крис его отправил, выбивали очередную дверь - в третье по счету здание.  
И тут началось.  
Одновременно с треском двери, срываемой с петель, Джейка оглушает треск автоматных очередей со всех сторон. Несколько секунд Джейк просто стоит в оцепенении рядом с дверным проемом, боясь вдохнуть, и смотрит, как три тела буквально болтаются в воздухе под непрекращающимся шквалом огня. Джейк сглатывает – выстрелы затихают. Солдаты по ту сторону двери бесформенными кучками опускаются на пол в полуметре от его ног.  
«Засада», - тревожно замигало в сознании Джейка, - «подставили, решили избавиться, наконец. Ну, чудно, а то я уже что-то соскучился по приключениям».  
Джейк прижимается к стене, замирает, закрывает глаза и прислушивается. «Шаги приглушенные, значит, на втором этаже. С двух сторон. Кажется, двое слева. И точно трое справа. Пистолет не поможет – слишком медленно. Нужна хотя бы одна граната», - сосредоточенно бубнит про себя Джейк, - «у меня нет гранаты. Но у трупов есть». Он смотрит в сторону дверного проема, просчитывая свои шансы добраться хотя бы до ближайшего тела незамеченным. Но прежде, чем Джейк успевает двинуться в нужную сторону, в помещении раздается оглушительный взрыв и новый залп очередей.  
Джейк бросается к двери со всех ног, вбегает в наполненное дымом здание и тут же снимает двумя выстрелами двух автоматчиков с левой стороны на втором этаже. Правая сторона полыхает огнем, голодно пожирающим фанерные стены, и бессмысленно даже пытаться разглядеть что-то в этом мареве, поэтому, не теряя времени, он бросается к двери напротив с судорожно колотящимся сердцем и чуть не падает от облегчения, когда запыхавшийся, взмыленный Крис выскакивает из нее ему навстречу.  
\- Ты в порядке? – выкрикивает он.  
Джейк кивает и оборачивается, чтобы показать Крису, кто тут точно не в порядке, как вдруг его разворачивают и жадно вгрызаются в губы. Это не поцелуй, нет, скорее - немой крик радости и облегчения вперемешку с отчаянием. Джейк не отвечает, только зажмуривается и послушно раскрывает рот, позволяя Крису почувствовать свою осязаемость, упиться им, позволяя успокоиться. Сквозь потрескивания горящей стены и тяжелого, сбивчивого дыхания ему в губы Джейк слышит какой-то шорох с левой стороны от себя. Он стреляет не глядя, не открывая глаз и не отрываясь от голодных губ Криса. И, судя по грохоту падающего тела, попадает точно в цель. Крис отшатывается, ошалело и непонимающе моргая.  
\- Кажется, все чисто, капитан, - выдыхает Джейк и облизывает искусанные Крисом губы.  
Еще через полчаса они сидят на улице с заметно поредевшим отрядом, прислонившись спинами к холодной стене вагончика, и слушают, как уже добрая половина зданий потрескивает угольками.  
\- Ты пытался связаться со штабом? – зачем-то спрашивает Джейк очевидные вещи.  
Крис хмыкает в ответ.  
\- Тут везде заглушки, - вставляет один из солдат. Крис, кажется, называл его Ником. Ну, или как-то так.  
\- Они знают, что мы здесь. Террористы. Или кто уж они там. Знают, что мы сидим на этом самом месте сейчас, - размышляет Джейк вслух, - так почему бы им не прийти и просто нас не перестрелять?  
\- Мы дадим отпор, они это знают. Никто не хочет умирать.  
\- И даже ты?  
Крис снова хмыкает. Поворачивается к Джейку и смотрит ему в глаза. Нечитаемо смотрит. У Джейка от этого взгляда мурашки по коже.  
\- Вечно здесь все равно не просидишь. Нужно идти, - решает Крис, хлопает себя по коленям и поднимается.  
И они идут. Сами не зная, куда. Эта территория огромна, и они, похоже, окончательно заблудились.  
Становится понятно, что идут они в нужном направлении только тогда, когда по ним снова начинают стрелять. Они укрываются за парапетом крыльца ближайшего здания, хором матерясь. Выстрелы доносятся из ниоткуда или отовсюду сразу – непонятно. Сколько Джейк ни прислушивается, он не может проследить, откуда они идут. И тут его осеняет.  
\- Их много. Очень много. Стреляют по очереди, чтобы запутать и выманить. Все на крышах. У меня нет идей, Крис, - Джейк сам не знает, почему его голос дрогнул на последней фразе. Он ведь произносил ее множество раз, но в конце концов идеи всегда появлялись.  
Крис задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу и долго смотрит в разбитый асфальт под ногами, будто там нарисован план их дальнейших действий, и Джейк немного в шоке от того, что он до сих пор не сдался.  
\- У меня план только один. Но он очень, очень дерьмовый, - говорит Крис и вставляет в автомат новую обойму.  
\- Излагай, кэп, - Джейк внимательно наблюдает за его движениями и тоже перезаряжается.  
\- Встаем по одному, друг за другом. Так успеем снять больше до тех пор, пока… - Крис осекается.  
\- Нас самих не подстрелят, - заканчивает за него Джейк и кивает. - А что? Не такой уж дерьмовый план.  
\- Я – первый, Ник – за мной, потом – Марк.  
«Так вот, как их зовут», - хмыкает про себя Джейк, - «Что ж, приятно познакомиться, парни».  
\- Джейк – ты последний.  
Джейк взвивается.  
\- И почему же?  
\- Оружие свое видел? – Крис многозначительно смотрит на его пистолет.  
\- Получше вас, автоматчиков, управлюсь, - ворчит Джейк, но больше не возражает.  
В Ника и Марка попадают практически сразу, как они выходят из-за укрытия. Причем прямо в головы. Скорее, случайно, наверное, потому что Криса зацепить никак не могут. Когда Джейк начинает подниматься, Крис замечает это краем глаза и злобно рявкает: «Сиди!», выдает последнюю очередь и возвращается за парапет. Он тяжело дышит, вытирает ладонью со лба испарину и закрывает глаза.  
\- Все.  
И это «все» значит очень много. Все пули, все солдаты, все силы, все террористы, что сидели на крышах. Все.  
\- Все… - как завороженный повторяет Джейк, - что же дальше?  
\- Нужно выждать, - голос у Криса пустой, бесцветный, он сейчас больше похож на машину, в микросхемах которой заложена только одна программа – вытащить отсюда Джейка. – Если подкрепления не будет в ближайшее время, значит, их тут больше вообще нет.  
Джейк кивает. Прислоняется к бетону затылком, смотрит в ночное небо, на котором нет ни звездочки. Ждет.  
***

Тихий вздох на каждое прикосновение. Крис ласкает его медленно, пересчитывает кончиками пальцев каждый шрам. Сегодня можно никуда не торопиться.  
\- Сколько? - улыбается Джейк ему в шею.  
\- Сбился на двадцатом. Даже у меня столько нет.  
Джейк задерживает дыхание и двигает бедрами, притираясь ближе, когда Крис нажимает ему на поясницу. Кожа к коже – правильно, единственно верно. Джейк выпрямляется, скидывая с них одеяло, смотрит прямо в глаза и дальше, глубже, в самое сердце. Крис проводит большим пальцем по его губам, чуть отгибая нижнюю, и Джейк тут же втягивает его в рот, скользит кончиком языка по мозолистой подушечке. Выпускает.  
\- Хочу тебя, - почти приказ.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Крис и тянется за поцелуем, приподнимаясь на локтях. Выходит мокро и глубоко, как они оба любят. Крис ведет ладонью по его груди, цепляет покрытым слюной Джейка пальцем сосок, и ниже, по вздрагивающему животу. Обхватывает ладонью член, двигает пару раз кулаком, вырывая у Джейка тихий стон прямо сквозь поцелуй.  
\- Что ты дразнишься? – капризно тянет Джейк, сбивчиво выдыхая Крису в губы.  
Крис смеется в ответ и как-то очень неожиданно оказывается пальцами между его ягодиц, растирая влажную от смазки промежность, проникает внутрь – двумя сразу. У Джейка слабеют колени. Он упирается ладонью Крису в грудь и приподнимается, давая лучший доступ. Джейк растянут еще с прошлого раза, который, в общем-то, был только что, и два пальца почти не ощутимы. Но морально – он снова открыт, снова предлагает себя Крису. Джейк уверен, что может кончить уже просто от этого чувства.  
Крис добавляет еще один палец и разводит их внутри, упираясь в горячие стенки. Это уже что-то, и Джейк стонет, не позволяя себе двинуться, ни навстречу проникновению, ни от него, не позволяя себе нарушить выбранный Крисом издевательски-медленный, ласкающий темп. Только чуть прогибается и ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от лица Криса. Крис смотрит на него внимательно, будто изучает, запоминает и впитывает каждое малейшее изменение его эмоций, положения тела – всего. Крис выглядит как хищник, добыча которого сама пришла в его логово. И он намерен вдоволь с ней наиграться прежде, чем разорвать ее трепещущую глотку. Джейку каждый раз сносит крышу от этого зрелища.  
\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас, - тихо шепчет Крис и вставляет пальцы до самых костяшек.  
Джейк стонет на выдохе, почти уже как от полноценного проникновения, впивается ногтями в кожу Криса под ключицей и возвращает:  
\- А ты – себя.  
Крис, наверное, тоже не железный, в отношении Джейка – особенно. Джейк знает. И прекрасно знает, как выглядит сейчас. И понимает, почему, не в силах больше терпеть, Крис вытаскивает из него скользкие пальцы и тут же заменяет их членом. У Джейка выламывает позвоночник от резкого и быстрого, распирающего, под нужным углом – идеального – проникновения. Крис умеет это делать. Ноги подводят Джейка, дрожат, вынуждая опуститься обратно, практически распластаться по телу Криса. Он кусает смуглое плечо, подаваясь бедрами навстречу каждому мощному толчку, подмахивая. Не потому, что пытается сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны – незачем, Крис любит, когда он ведет себя неприлично громко. Потому что хочет почувствовать вкус его кожи – солоноватый от пота и совсем чуть-чуть горький от мыла.  
Крис держит его за бедра, сильно, как в капкане – и не убежишь. Не денешься никуда от этого болезненного удовольствия, которое наполняет все больше с каждым его движением внутрь. Джейку вообще не нужно ничего делать сейчас, только выстанывать его имя раз за разом. Потому что Крису это нравится. Им обоим это нравится.  
Крис сбивается с выбранного ритма и чуть подталкивает Джейка в плечо, не говоря ни слова, только хрипло дыша. Джейк отстраняется и бездумно тянется рукой к своему члену. Сейчас – почти все.  
\- Я твой, - стонет Джейк, кусая пересохшие губы, - твой.  
И смотрит. До самого конца смотрит в немного безумные глаза, наполненные дикой, тоскливой, отчаянной нежностью и жизнью. Жизнью, которую он так хотел там увидеть.  
***

\- Джейк, - слышит он сквозь какой-то нахлынувший на его сознание туман. - Джейк, ты чего?  
\- Все нормально, - Джейк прокашливается, пытаясь избавиться от засевшего в горле комка. – Отключился немного.  
Крис хмурится, но тему не продолжает.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что ты вспомнишь перед смертью? – зачем-то сам снова начинает Джейк.  
\- Нет, - Крис вдруг улыбается, - но могу.  
\- И что же?  
\- С закрытыми глазами или открытыми? – уточняет Крис, и Джейк понимает все без слов.  
Снова наступает тишина, а потом вдруг:  
\- Я слышу еще кого-то, - говорит Крис, - не так много, как в прошлый раз, но все же.  
\- Отстреливаемся?  
\- Есть другой выход? – Крис чуть приподнимается, чтобы оглядеться. – Четверо всего лишь, - оповещает он и опускается обратно.  
\- Ну, так что, идем? – Джейк уже подрывается, чтобы встать, но Крис резко дергает его за руку, возвращая на место.  
\- Я. Я иду. Ты – остаешься, - Крис смотрит на него долго, в упор, как будто пригвождает к этому самому бетону. Только Джейк может понять, что на самом деле в этом взгляде. Просьба. Мольба. «Прошу, пожалуйста, дай мне защитить хотя бы тебя». Все в нем буквально кричит сейчас об этом. И Джейк знает, что он защитит. Верит всем своим существом, как ни во что и ни в кого уже давно не верил.  
\- Крис, я…  
\- Я знаю, Джейк. Я тоже. Тоже. Мы не прощаемся, понял? – Крис гладит его по щеке, задевает шершавыми пальцами губы, треплет волосы на макушке… и, упирая в плечо приклад автомата, поднимается.  
\- Понял, - шепчет Джейк.  
***

Джейк волоком волочет по асфальту безвольное тело, не позволяя себе предаться ужасу, холодной волной разливающемуся по всему телу. Те, что Крис хотел подстрелить, не были последними, в них все еще кто-то стреляет, и Джейк тоже стреляет - наотмашь одной рукой, наугад, он ничего уже вообще не видит, только выход прочь из этого ада. Выход, который он заметил, выскочив из укрытия, когда Крис опустился на колени, прижимая руку к груди и беспомощно ловя ртом воздух. Выход, который оказался так близко. Позволь Крис выйти ему раньше, он бы тут же его заметил.  
Метров десять всего остается. И еще Джейк слышит шум воды. «Водоем - это хорошо, это очень хорошо. Нет времени на панику, Джейк, его просто нет», - твердит он про себя, - «Ты уже близко, ты почти справился, ты вытащишь его. Пирс когда-то вытащил, и ты вытащишь».  
Выстрелы стихают как по команде, стоит только заступить за огороженную территорию. Джейк убирает пистолет, переводит дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться и набраться сил на последний рывок. Он перехватывает тело Криса двумя руками и тащит дальше.  
А потом, оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии, практически разрывает содранными об асфальт пальцами форму на груди Криса… Пару секунд смотрит на то, что ему открывается под лоскутами ткани, не в силах поверить, не в силах побороть горькую тошноту вперемешку с подкатывающими к горлу рыданиями.  
Его молчавший все это время наушник надсадно горланит: «Агент Мюллер? Агент Мюллер! Где вы? Сообщите координаты. Агент Мюллер? Почему отряд Редфилда не отвечает? Нам передали ошибочные сведения, вам нужно немедленно уходить оттуда. Агент Мюллер! Мы высылаем подкрепление».  
И он воет волком в притихшую ночь, уткнувшись лбом в окровавленную, похожую на решето грудь.  
***

Осенние вечера всегда наполнены какой-то звенящей тишиной, особенно там, где и не может быть громко ни в один из сезонов. Откуда только порой доносятся синхронные выстрелы нескольких ружей, когда с честью отправляют на покой очередного военного, полицейского и дальше по списку.  
Джейк ковыряет ботинком застывшую землю и задумчиво покусывает обветренную нижнюю губу. Ветер зябко ныряет ему за воротник пальто, и Джейк ежится, ощущая, как по спине вслед за холодным воздухом пробегают мурашки.  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит Джейк, и голос его, почти не слышимый даже ему самому из-за разбушевавшейся природы, звучит хрипло и чуть дрожит, - не понимаю, почему все вышло именно так. И почему ты не дал мне договорить тогда? Ведь ты же… Разве ты не знал… Знал, что так все и будет. Старый дурак, и зачем я поверил тебе, - Джейк часто моргает и мотает головой – его глаза слезятся. От поднятого ветром и залетающего в них песка, конечно же. Отчего ж еще.  
Джейк стоит за два с половиной метра от возвышающейся словно до небес могильной плиты и раз за разом пробегается глазами по ровному «Крис Редфилд, 1973 – 2016», с ювелирным мастерством выгравированному на ее поверхности. Она кажется ему огромной, прочной, как скала. Такой, каким всегда ему казался Крис.  
Джейк улыбается.  
\- Ладно, какая уже, впрочем, разница. Я люблю тебя. Это все, что я хотел сказать, - Джейк уже почти готов развернуться и уйти. Но, передумав, бросает вполоборота плите, расположившейся рядом – ближе, чем ему хотелось бы:  
\- А ты, парень, присматривай там за ним. Он теперь на твоей совести.  
Джейку отвечает только угрюмое завывание осеннего ветра, но большего он и не ждет. Он подкуривает сигарету озябшими пальцами и выдыхает морозный воздух вперемешку с табачным дымом, покрывая перед собой легким туманом вид на две могилы – идентичные, но с разными именами.


End file.
